


Gift of the Mad Guy

by Iambic



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster Gold has some misconceptions about the 21st century that Skeets unfortunately is unable to correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Mad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Poisonivory on LiveJournal requested fic in which Booster gives Ted [this perfect gift](), and I, being a philanthropist, rose to the challenge.

Booster wasn't a history major for nothing, and studying the twenty-first YouTwitFace phenomenon (as it was abbreviated in textbooks) had always been one of his favourite segments of any class. He'd never dreamed the knowledge would ever come in handy for anything, but then again, he'd never expected to end up living centuries in the past. The good news was, he knew _exactly_ what to get Ted the first Christmas since they started sleeping together without denying it in the morning.

Skeets made a really good impression of raising his nonexistent eyebrows when Booster asked him to look up the video in question. "Sir, is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Very necessary. Come _on_, Skeets, I know you have it saved on there somewhere."

Skeets hesitated. "Sir, you can't know that for certain."

"Do you?"

"...Yes, sir. Yes I do."

Booster re-watched the video. It was just as funny now as it had been before. This time, he carefully copied down the instructions within the video.

"Sir, I think you're getting the wrong impression here," Skeets said.

"Look how those women are reacting. Obviously it's a very meaningful gift, which is exactly what I want to give Ted." Booster grinned. "It'll be _perfect_."

Finding a box proved more difficult, but eventually he tracked down an old shoebox somewhere in the depths of his closet. He used a kitchen knife to cut a hole in one end, and then wrapped the rest in colourful paper. Sticking his junk in was a bit more trouble, as the rough cardboard edges were sort of painful, but Booster figured a little pain was worth it.

Now he just had to wait for Ted to show up.


End file.
